1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun racks and more particularly pertains to a portable vehicle-mounted gun rack which may be adapted for supporting a plurality of long-barreled firearms for safe vehicular transport whereby the firearms are readily accessible and no modification is required to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting firearms safely and conveniently are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for supporting firearms safely and conveniently in a manner which is secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,586 to Haluska describes a portable gun rack for holding a plurality of guns for safe transport, particularly when carried in an automobile or other vehicle. The rack is adjustable in width and length to adapt it to a wide variety of conditions and gun sizes. The rack may also be carried manually or used as a storage rack. The gun rack described, while being basically functionally similar to the present invention, accomplishes it's objectives with a complex assemblage of numerous interconnected parts which leads to a high cost to manufacture, thus to market.
The prior art also discloses a front floor mounted and seat attached vehicle gun rack as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,381 to Hensley and a gun rack for a vehicle of U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,436 to Burch. Both of these inventions describe a gun rack for a single gun only. Neither disclosure shows a way to support a plurality of guns.
Two other pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,491 to Townsend et al. which shows a vehicle mounted gun rack and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,989 to Bogar, Jr. which shows a gun rack for motor vehicles. Neither of the devices disclosed is suitable for use in automobiles or in trucks with sliding rear windows.
In this respect, the portable vehicle-mounted gun rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of long-barreled firearms for safe vehicular transport whereby the firearms are readily accessible and no modification is required to the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new portable vehicle-mounted gun rack which can be used for supporting a plurality of long-barreled firearms for safe vehicular transport whereby the firearms are readily accessible and no modification is required to the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for supporting firearms safely and conveniently. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.